being lost
by FlamingSapphires
Summary: when a faulty plane falls and the so random and mack falls and some others get traped on a island what could happen: based on tv show Lost Channy here and there but some Channy! rated K might change


**In all of my stories I didn't put a disclaimer in so here we go**

**I don't own up and go never have and never will (blooper)**

**I don't own Sonny with a chance in any way I never have and don't think I ever will (I wish I owned sterling though)**

**I do own all the character that are on the plane which aren't that many twelve I tink lolz**

* * *

I walked into the studio; I was absolutely excited it was just one more day until the entire cast were going to Australia for a long holiday four weeks if you call that long. I already had my bags packed on the first day we found out. I was so excited it wasn't funny.

As I skipped gracefully down the hall I was streaming with joy nothing could ruin that nothing, nothing, nothing

"Monroe" someone said cockily to me. I turned around and my joy turned to anger

"Cooper" I shot back

"Aw, what's wrong with Monroe" he said sarcastically "I'm guessing you heard the bad news. That I am going to Australia tomorrow and you won't be seeing me for four weeks"

"Not even- Wait WHAT!"

"That good you are sad im going" he said smirking

"Your going to Australia tomorrow" she said "no way, we are too."

"Your what!" he shouted at me

"Hey Sonny" Marshall called from around the corner

when he saw me and Chad fuming he skipped around the corner "Wait Marshall" me and Chad shouted at him

he stood there shocked "Well um- um- we" he stuttered

"Spit it out Marshall" I yelled at him

"Well with budgets cuts we don't have enough money and so we put your vacations together this year"

me and Chad couldn't think properly so we just walked off.

I went home and slept straight away.

The next day I woke up and took my bags out to the car I kissed my mum and then drove off to the studio got out of the car and then walked to the prop house I saw my cast and the cast of Mackenzie falls Chad, Chloe, Penelope, Devon, Trevor.

"hey Sonny" Tawni greeted me "we are all ready to go we were just waiting for you"

"cool" I replied

we made are way to the plane and hoped on I had a seat next to Tawni and on the other side was of me was some Guy

"Hey" he said to me flirting

"Hey" I flirted right back

"So… what's your name" he asked "mines Kyle"

"Sonny"

"Hey you're on So Random I love that show but in fact I only watch it because your on it" he said

Tawni coughed wanting some attention and Kyle turned to her "Hi what's your name" he said clearly not interested and wanting to get back to our conversation

"Tawni" she said flipping her hair

"Cool"

He turned back to me and started our conversation back up "so. Where are you guys going?"

"Australia" I answered

"Cool, same

"We are all going for a vacation. My cast and Mackenzie falls cast."

"Mackenzie falls what's that T.V show" he said and I snorted

"What"

"Oh nothing" I replied

we were about 18,000 feet above the ground when the plane hit turbulence. The plane shook, I was sitting across from Cad when the luggage in his over head compartment flew open and his bag hit him in the head. I laughed it off then settled back down.

I started to talk with some other people on the plane

"Hey I'm Sonny" I said to this Woman; who looked to be in her late twenty's with a baby and a guy sitting next to her.

"Clair" said Clair "And this is my little baby Joey"

"Cool" I said "And who is this" I said pointing to the guy next to her

"Charlie" he replied in a British accent

"Oh I have to go toilet. Will you hold Joey for me Sonny I'll be right back" he looked at me with big puppy dog eyes

"Sure, I love kids" I said. She passed me Joey and ran to the bathroom

the plane hit turbulence and again and again and again. And again and again

The intercom on the plane started to beep with a message but could not be hear because of the frequency, but it sounded like 'mayday, maybe, the plane is crashing

A flight attendance came rushing out Yelling "stay calm everyone please buckle you seat belt"

And then the big turbulence passed and the plane went rocketing down

The plane hit the water with a huge crash. The baby in my arms woke up and started to cry and cry. I calmed him down easily

The captain came out and kicked down the door down and then we all escaped.

We could all see a beach ahead of us and we swam

At the beach we all got on the sand and laid out. I still had Joey in my hand and he wasn't breathing so I started to pump his chest he chocked out water and started to cry, I calmed him

I made sure that everyone on the plane that I met which was everyone was there I counted them all off Joey, Charlie, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Chloe, Penelope, Devon, Trevor, Kyle, Katie, Gracie, Nick, Jason, Taylor, Mikayla, Zoë, Zack, Dylan, Cody, Becky, three air hosts, the captain and Clair- wait! Clair wasn't there then where was she I looked out to the plane and my mouth fell open…

* * *

**Cliffy kind of… Anyways **

**Read and review **

**Question time** **of the day… wait no of the chapter**

**Okay!**

**should I kill Clair and leave sonny to look after the baby not the parent but while on the island…**

**find Clair and she is alive**

**It's up to you guys **

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Blast off!!! Or Review (I'd chose review)**

**oh and 1000 words exactly **


End file.
